michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shatter
Pagani-Huayra-Transformers-4-Autobot.jpg Shatter was a Decepticon Triple Changer sent to Earth with orders to hunt down the Autobot Bumblebee. To do so, she partnered up with fellow Decepticon Triple-Changer Dropkick. Shatter is voiced by Angela Bassett. History ''Bumblebee '' Shatter was a Decepticon, and on Cybertron along with the other Decepticons when they surrounded Optimus Prime at the end of the Cybertronian War. However, they failed, and Prime was able to escape. During the aftermath of the war, Shatter and Dropkick had the job of hunting down escaping Autobots. In 1987, they arrived on one of Saturns moons, where they cornored the Autobot Lieutenant Cliffjumper. Shatter asked the Autobot on the whereabouts of Optimus Prime. Cliffjumper refused to talk, so Dropkick further injured him. Then, he recived a brief message from Bumblebee, alerting Shatter and Dropkick to Bumblebees presence on Earth. Shatter thanked Cliffjumper, and told him he dervsed a better death, before Dropkick verticaly bisected him. Shatter and Dropkick then traveled to Earth, Shatter crashing on top of a car, which she immediately scanned for her alt mode. She then drove out in front of a pair of Humans. Shatter transformed, as Dropkick arrived. Dropkick killed one of the pair, before the Decepticon duo headed west, tracking Bumblebees signal. Meeting Sector 7 Eventually, the pair ran into the US military force Sector 7, and swiftly Shatter scanned a Jet Mode. Shatter declared that she and Dropkick were both Decepticon "peace keepers" who patrolled the galaxy. While Agent Burns did not believe them, his ally Dr. Powell took in everything Shatter said. Shatter then told them that their own scanners were limited, but with access to the Humans satalittles, they could search the whole planet for their traitor. Burns denied them, but Shatter told him they had a common enemy in "B-127". Powell agreed to allow the Decepticon pair to use the advanced technology in Sector 7 for finding B-127. Shatter thanked Powell for his hospitality, even though Dropkick wanted noting more than to kill all the humans present at the base. Shatter and Dropkick hooked themselve up to the Human technology, and blended it seemlessly their own to make an advanced energon detection system. When Bumblebee triggered an explosion, Powell picked it up, and Shatter and Dropkick went with Sector 7 to capture the Autobot. After fleeing Burns sqaud, Bumblebee and Charlie Watson came face to face with both Dropkick and Shatter, who beat up Bumblebee, before but he and Charlie were subdued by Sector 7. Charlie was taken home, but Bumblebee was captured and strung up. Shatter, Dropkick and Powell interrogated Bumblebee, violently beating him until he snapped off his chains, and Dropkick kicked him in the chest, triggering the message from Optimus Prime, saying he was coming. Shatter then told Dropkick that they could now call the Decepticon army. Powell protested, but Shatter merely allowed Dropkick to blast Powell and kill him. Shatter then let Dropkick shoot Bumblebee, and the Decepticons left to send their message via a communication tower. Final Battle and Death However, Bumblebee soon awoke, and he and Charlie went to the communication tower. Dropkick went down to fight Bee, while Shatter activated the tower to send the message back to Cybertron. While Bumblebee fought Dropkick, Charlie climbed the tower, much to Shatters anger, as she transformed into her Jet mode. After Bumblebee killed Dropkick, he shot at Shatter, knocking her out of the sky. Shatter landed and attacked Bumblebee, despite Bee putting up a fight, an enraged Shatter ripped of one of Bumblebees arms. Shatter pinned Bumblebee down, and prepared to deal the final blow, but Bee fired at the dam behind them. Shatter mocked Bumblebee, telling him that he missed, only to hear groan as the dam broke apart. Bumblebee sprang up, getting Shatter in a head lock as the water rushed towards them, as Shatter cried out that Bees actions would kill them both. A large boat was rushed along the water and as it grew close, Bumblebee pushed Shatter into it, getting caught in its drift. The boat moved on, pulling Shatter with it, until it slammed into the dock, crushing Shatter, and blowing her apart, killing her. Personality and Traits Shatter was cunning, cruel, merciless, sadistic and pyschopathic, as well as sly and deceptive. She was the thinker out of her and Dropkick, choosing to let him to the killing for her. Shatter used her Deception to trick Sector 7 into helping them find Bumblebee. Trivia .Same as "Dropkick", she has two alt-mode. .She is third decepticon had killed by "bumbeeble" in the earth. Category:Triple Changers Category:Bumblebee characters Category:Bumblebee Category:Fembot Category:Villians Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Decepticons Category:Former Villians Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Killed by Bumblebee Category:Bumblebee decepticons Category:Chicago battle Category:Dark of the moon decepticons Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Transformers 6 Category:Deceased characters Category:Reboot characters